Australian Honours Order of Wearing
The Governor General of Australia has, at irregular intervals, notified for general information the positioning of the wearing of Australian Orders, Decorations and Medals in the Commonwealth of Australia Gazette. The Order of Wearing Australian Honours and Awards was last published in 2007, and replaced the previous list published in 2002.Commonwealth of Australia Gazette No. S101 of Thursday, 4 April 2002 and No. S192 of Friday, 28 September 2007 Prior to 2002, the lists were named the Australian Order of Precedence of Honours and Awards.eg Commonwealth of Australia Gazette No. S113 of Wednesday, 9 May 1990 and No. S26 of Monday, 4 February 1991 With the cessation in 2013 of the gazettal of lists of recipients of Australia Day and Queen’s Birthday Honours, it is not yet known if future issues of the Order of Wearing Australian Honours and Awards will be gazetted.Commonwealth of Australia Gazette No. S15 of Saturday 26 January 2013 is a notice that states: "The Governor-General is pleased to announce appointments and awards to orders and decorations listed with a note that a comprehensive list of recipients can be found at www.gg.gov.au" Order of wear Order of wearing decorations and awards within the Australian Honours System."The Order of Wearing Australian Honours and Awards", updated 25 September 2007. (Includes official post-nominals.) It's an Honour Honours and Awards listed are: * those within the Australian System of Honours and Awards; * those conferred by The Sovereign in exercise of the Royal Prerogative; * those within the Order of St John; and * foreign awards, the acceptance and wearing of which have been authorised by the Governor-General. Note that awards of the British Empire/United Kingdom are now considered foreign, and should be worn accordingly."- all Imperial awards made to Australian citizens '''after' 5 October 1992 are foreign awards and should be worn accordingly."'' [http://www.itsanhonour.gov.au/honours/awards/docs/order_of_wearing.pdf Order of Wearing], updated 25 September 2007. page 1. (Generally, foreign awards are worn after Australian awards, and postnominals of foreign awards are not recognised.) If awarded after 5 October 1992 # Victoria Cross for Australia"Refers to both the Imperial Victoria Cross and the Victoria Cross for Australia." [http://www.itsanhonour.gov.au/honours/awards/docs/order_of_wearing.pdf Order of Wearing], Page 5, Note 1. (Generally, foreign awards are worn after Australian awards, and postnominals of foreign awards are not recognised.) VC # Cross of Valour CV (equal precedence to the Victoria Cross for Australia, but second in the order of wear) # Knight/Lady of the GarterConferred by The Sovereign in exercise of the Royal Prerogative KG/LG # Knight/Lady of the Thistle KT/LT # Member of the Order of Merit OM # Knight/Dame of the Order of Australia"Provision for further awards at this level within the Order of Australia was removed by Her Majesty The Queen on 3 March 1986 on the advice of the Prime Minister."'' [http://www.itsanhonour.gov.au/honours/awards/docs/order_of_wearing.pdf Order of Wearing], Page 5, Note 2. AK/AD (Last awarded 13 June 1983)'' # Knight/Dame Grand Cross of the Royal Victorian Order GCVO # Companion of the Order of Australia (Civil Division) AC (Military Division) # Knight/Dame Commander of the Royal Victorian Order KCVO/DCVO # Officer of the Order of Australia (Civil Division) AO (Military Division) # Commander of the Royal Victorian Order CVO # Star of Gallantry SG # Star of Courage SC # Distinguished Service Cross DSC # Member of the Order of Australia (Civil Division) AM (Military Division) # Lieutenant LVO and Member MVO of the Royal Victorian Order # Conspicuous Service Cross CSC # Nursing Service Cross NSC # Medal for Gallantry MG # Bravery Medal BM # Distinguished Service Medal DSM # Public Service Medal PSM # Australian Police Medal APM # Australian Fire Service Medal AFSM # Ambulance Service Medal ASM # Emergency Services Medal ESM # Medal of the Order of Australia (Civil Division) OAM (Military Division) # Order of St John'a) Listed to indicate where any awards within the Order of St John should be worn; however, the Service Medal of the Order of St John should be worn as a Long Service Medal after all other Imperial Long Service awards. b) "Post-nominals within the Order of St John are not recognised." (As notified in the Governor-General's media release of 14 August 1982.) [http://www.itsanhonour.gov.au/honours/awards/docs/order_of_wearing.pdf ''Order of Wearing], Page 5, Note 3. # '''Conspicuous Service Medal CSM # Australian Antarctic Medal AAM # Royal Victorian Medal RVM # Commendation for Gallantry # Commendation for Brave Conduct # Commendation for Distinguished Service # Australian Active Service Medal 1945–1975'Clasps to these medals should be worn on the ribbon in order of date of receipt. # Korea Medal # United Nations Service Medal for KoreaUniquely, although a foreign award, the United Nations Service Medal for Korea is worn immediately after the Korea Medal. All other foreign awards for which official permission has been given to accept and wear are worn as Foreign Awards. # 'Vietnam Medal # Vietnam Logistic and Support Medal'A person who has been awarded the Vietnam Medal, or who is eligible for the award of the Vietnam Medal, is not eligible for the award of the Vietnam Logistic and Support Medal. These medals are of equal status. # 'Australian Active Service Medal # International Force East Timor Medal (INTERFET) # Afghanistan Medal # Iraq Medal # Australian Service Medal 1945–1975 # Australian General Service Medal Korea # Australian Service Medal # Operational Service Medal for Border Protection # Rhodesia Medal # Police Overseas Service Medal # Humanitarian Overseas Service Medal # National Emergency Medal # Civilian Service Medal 1939–1945 # National Police Service Medal # Queen Elizabeth II Golden Jubilee MedalThe Jubilee Medals have been awarded by The Sovereign in exercise of the Royal Prerogative to those awarded the Victoria Cross for Australia # Queen Elizabeth II Diamond Jubilee Medal # 80th Anniversary Armistice Remembrance Medal (1999) # Australian Sports Medal (2000) # Centenary Medal (2001) # Defence Force Service Medal # Reserve Force Decoration RFD # Reserve Force Medal # Defence Long Service Medal # National Medal # Australian Defence Medal # Australian Cadet Forces Service Medal # Champion Shots Medal # Anniversary of National Service 1951–1972 Medal #Foreign Awards (in order of date of authorisation of their acceptance and wearing). Citations The following citations are not positioned according to the list above. For members of the uniformed services, they are worn according to respective Service dress rules. For civilians, they are worn centrally above any other honours or awards: * Unit Citation for Gallantry * Meritorious Unit Citation * Group Bravery Citation Foreign awards Specific foreign awards are not mentioned on the Order of Wear - just the general comment that foreign awards appear after the awards mentioned. However, the following are international and foreign honours commonly awarded to Australians for various reasons. For foreign awards commonly awarded to Australians for campaign and peacekeeping service please refer to the list on Australian Campaign Medals. See also * Orders, decorations, and medals of Australia * Post-nominal letters * List of post-nominal letters (Australia) * Australian Commendations References External links *It's an Honour – Australian government website *[http://www.itsanhonour.gov.au/honours/awards/wearing.cfm#Order Wearing Awards] – Australian government website *Defence Honours & Awards – Australian Defence Force website Category:Australia-related lists Category:Orders, decorations, and medals of Australia